Felix x Ralph friendship and new love
by cassandra.clara3
Summary: enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Patience devastating faded as he shrugged entering through the front door of the building.  
endured to let him live at least in a cemetery brick about the size of 3 football fields, just for him, also endured having to go outside , to take some food to his mouth ... but making an anniversary party of his own game, knowing that without him nothing made sense, was unacceptable.  
their fury Ralph stopped briefly.  
was supposed to be one day .. .. happy ... and not going to spoil the party who had waited so long.  
supposed to enter quietly ... to be there for a while was content and maybe with a little luck could try that tart who all spoke .  
Por Fin came to the floor of the party, it was clear that they were having a great ...  
took a deep breath and with a "double smile" rang the bell.  
was asked I could say at an event as important ...  
The door opened with a euphoric and terrified after Gene first.  
- Uaaaaaah -  
Hol ... -  
The nicelander closed the door in the face of devastating poor, the music stopped abruptly and shouts of disapproval were heard.  
Ralph no longer felt anger felt resignation, turned away from the door, watching her.  
heard footsteps and thought that Gene turned to make it clear that he did not paint anything there with stupid arguments blah blah blah.  
- Ralph ... - Felix poked his tender head as he closed behind him.  
"They sent the good guy because they were too hypocritical to give me ... that clever," thought the shattering.  
- Can I help you -. repairer gave him a little nervous sonrrisa  
-Hi Felix Everything by? Vi .. saw some lights up -  
Ouh-were-just fireworks  
-Oh, a birthday -  
is m-ore-anniversary ... 30th anniversary of our fact-game  
- TODAY WAS - Ralph tried to sound as credibly surprised, although underestimated Felix heard sobbing from the roof the night before due to nerves party repairer needed to get some air, rose up to psych ...  
- I know! - Felix he devoted much everyone and especially do enough to help, so she took his hand to his forehead to cover a little of their disregard for Ralph. , always forget the date, as it is, Congratulations-Oh - 'Hey .. . Thanks Ralph, and like you - Felix smiled at her but suddenly changed to an uncomfortable silence For one small repair did not want problems with all party guests, but otherwise not amused the idea Ralph let out like garbage. ... mg-Ehh ... - The poor Felix tried to say something to pass the time while devised a way everyone happy. - Ah ... - The door opened and Glen was notified Felix already drew the cake, Ralph waved the turtle and this only made him with superiority and closed again. - Oh tart ever heard of this thing, but no one vomits or throws the trash, so I never tried ... I wanted-so long and had a repairman excuse, was not content itself so that everyone, but at least you would not have regrets that night. Suuuuepongo-you do not want to go take a Granadita do you? - Ralph came with both doors open, but he was too big and his head hit the roof and a side crushed Felix. After that little incident, the cake hallucinated all nicelanders, Ralph always admired what they were talking about that it's really good and within seconds he was able to savor imagine without awkwardly But it was reported that almost everyone nicelanders were, how inluido figures ... Felix ... but he was in a bit of mud with a horrible grimace. He tried to raise the figure to the attic with others, but threw Gene challenging while watching Ralph. 'You do not paint anything beyond is simply arriva -Oh come on, how about we take turns? - The devastating placed the figure of Felix in the mud and lay her arriva figure. Smaller people gasped. speak, Felix must go up to deliver his medal-Gene pulled back the figure of crushing-Ni - Well if we make an exception and give the medal to Ralph would it be the end of the Gene - That would be a great folly, only good can win medals and you, sir, you're not a good - - I can be a good insurance and you could win many medals- - Okay ... when we get accounts - Ohhhrg-So let me just can not top the cake - 'If you win a medal, but that will never happen because you're just evil it destroys our building around - - No, it's not true -Yes, that ARE-Gene mud crushed against the figure of Ralph as he looked victorious. - NO ... NOT TRUE! - Newest Ralph ached too, he was not wrong with any of them yet still repudiated by the tag hanging over him, his strength went out of control and crushed the protest pastel staining them all. - Certainly, that are - He added Gene Ralph left the party not before swearing that would win a medal. During those times I needed a place to calm down, the wagon went out to Game Central Station to take something in Tapper's.- Ralph! - - Now what diab ... Ah, hello Felix -? repairman had followed him to the train stop - I'm sorry, all this - - What? Wait, I should be the one ... eeeh- -Ogh, I really hear-temple -not apologize for them Want - - ... - Ralph started to press the button - I heard yesterday ... mourn- - DEJA spying! Now what will you do, you'll say to you Gene? - I never thought to do that ... - Sure, until I said, good night - Ralph ... do not do anything stupid, - is true all of you hate me, but this game would be my offline - - ... - The Repairer I was silent for a few seconds, for some reason his pride prevented him from saying things that insurance would have managed that situation, could not bear to see his playmate being treated that way and wanted to help, but could not. Felix walked away as she puzzled over the demolition, but paused - Ralph ... r-graduates before they open recreational okay - - ... - The Bagon stood march to Central. In the field, Ralph regretted having spoken thus to Felix. repairman took leave of the nicelanders, closed the door of his apartment and shot making his bed. The ceiling looked away, narrowed the eyes and a crystal clear images began to invade his mind. was saw himself nothing be done and finally retouched by the designers of the game, the first other person to see completed was Ralph, since the nicelanders were only gadjets to regain strength, not them endowed with so much ability and adding that it was almost past 8bit games of recreational serviceable not given many functions ... Felix recalled the first time he saw Ralph. Their clothes and items were not designed, so arguably both were with all the lines of graphic design exposed. Neither could speak, but were close, spent hours and hours back to back on white in what is now known as Photoshop room. often wondered why they were both there, Sometimes designers you changed your hair to Ralph or almost deformed it as a red monster with spikes instead of hands, once transformed it into a kind of white ape. Instead repairer only changed her hair color and shape of your face. Ralph huddled against a corner of the room when finished modifying your design and you returned his normal form. Felix would sneak into his arms and hugged very strong, beta-repairman thanked him with a smile and mourn while Felix finished bottom saw sitting in his huge hands. Sometimes Ralph mourn not finished ... so here Felix idedó many things to comfort him, among these ideas was found to melt the sensitive lines of devastating. Scene his dream changed, now remembered the first time he met the nicelanders, they were all very similar and looked kindly Felix, pretty panicked when they saw Ralph. Now the scene changed to more painful than the repairman could feel throughout his life. Given that he was the final prototype and no more changes needed him away to the side and began to wash the brains all nicelanders and finally Ralph who tried to make your file too weighed by opening ... but to no avail. was Resetearon its memory and were equipped with their new vesturario. They put everyone in the machine for the Litwack recreational and only when connected to the stream of light, Felix knew that nicelanders hated Ralph without nigun reason and that Ralph himself does not remember anything about the repairman and now was his enemy in the game. Eventually Ralph was rejected and almost avoided by all especially by Gene, who was slated to be the "best friend Felix" live in before he plants. Felix tried all the ways that the demolition could remember and get back as before. But because of the looks of the nicelanders Ralph had become suspicious and rejected all his attentions. repairman awoke with a start. His eyes narrowed and tears returned it all the worse. wished with all his might that Ralph back to how it was before and still kept hoping it happened. wiped her teary eyes and started to grab a quick breakfast to start your avatar how to knocked on the door. preened her hair Felix and received visitors. - Good day Felix - Gene smiled and scratched his mustache a bit - tell me what you plan to do today? - - Oh ... Gene for a second, I'm still dreaming - Felix started to close the door bleary-eyed - Hahahaha, you're so funny- -Chao- -Hey! You do not mean Or if - - on what - - Today is a holiday and not open, I told you yesterday before you left, so I asked, Diana and I thought if you. .. - Repairman's eyes widened immensely, waved as he disappeared rushing and housecoat hung in the air and back again into and wearing a bun in your mouth tender. - as always, I envy your youth - said Gene - Haha, oh, Gene friend'll forgive me, but ... really now ... and and you had plans ... - The repairman took a juice and drank it in one gulp - Felix course, the life of a hero is very tight- - See-Felix smiled at him happily and ran to the elevator. 'These kids today - Gene shook his head Felix down the stairs of the building and went to the pile of bricks . - Ralph! - But there was no sign of devastating - Ralph ... - A little push in your legs alerted Felix, turned to look and found a small being orange - Oh, you're your Q * bert? when I can help you? - The small naritrompetista being would said that Ralph had fallen asleep again in Tapper's . Felix followed by Q * bert took the wagon bound for Central . When they arrived, there was a group of eager characters to go to the bathroom Tapper Man tried to reassure but most spoke loudly complaining about the poor service game when he saw reach Felix, he was quick to unscrew the door and get in a hurry to Ralph. 's still dazed devastating was brought back home. When they arrived there was no one, the nicelanders had gone, but they left a note to Felix on a meal prepared as it was returning early. I aprobechando occasion, Felix pushed Ralph to his apartment and there he prepared a delicious lunch however the devastating remained distant. Felix did not want him so he asked several times for his favorite food, but not obutvo no results. Whenever Ralph replied "No need, no thanks ..." Felix's memories flooded him - I really do not want anything ... ? - 'No, I thank you- - it's not really a problem ... - Ralph turned overwhelmed willing to leave his pile of bricks, Felix tried to say something, but was set in a medallion hanging from the neck of Ralph . Demolition Man was notified of this and with a slight smile showed it. - It's very cute - commented Felix - If a person did ... very special to me- The empty distornsionó Felix. She wanted to cry but held as a part of his being was beginning to crack. - A. .. ah, that's good to hear that- Ralph said nothing and went back to the door dirijirse Felix did not move, his face beginning to set red and his eyes felt wet - Ah, Felix, thanks for everything- - You're welcome ... - Ralph closed the door and Felix's legs struck the floor. was sad Why? Should be glad that Ralph had found someone out there ... did not understand because it pained him so much ... or maybe really knew but was not able to accept it ... Despite being almost opposite, Felix understood perfectly Ralph, the nicelanders treated him well because he was good, but knew it was scheduled, not something real, like the nicelanders treated with contempt Ralph no reason, no sense, just so scheduled, both were caught in an endless wheel. wanted to make remember Ralph ... but your pride built daily by false flattery had made him a selfish he did not want to lose its status of hero in his miserable game ... He hit the floor with his hands, hit until your wrists bled.


	2. Chapter 2

"- Ralph turned Turbo -"  
"- What could happen -"  
"He is to blame - A prosecutor told Felix hand - saw that man suffered and even defended, that despicable"!  
"- Ralph Ralph No fences please wait -!"

"- Now that will not disturb Can I pray now what really affects you if you remember I exist ... They're all so pathetic -?"

"-. No. I never wanted this to happen, I swear ... I try not to make a mistake to follow not walking already -"

"- You saw your chance to give the face"

"- Ralph ... -!"

"The devastating looked menacingly at Felix, he raised his hands and crushed zul ojia against the floor."

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Little repairman woke hysterically while getting out of bed and hit the wall  
- Not any more ... more ... I can not hmg -

Felix had horrible nightmares throughout the year, but especially beginning with Christmas Eve.

- Ahg .. my hands .. -  
Despite being the hero of the game, a cake of life healing your body does not heal itself, torn skin looked and bowed her head against my legs  
went a few minutes, but decided to get up and look out your window, to make sure that Ralph was asleep on his pile of bricks.

Indeed, there was, snoring soundly accompanied by a different size mushrooms coming out of her mind.  
Felix went back to bed ... but did not want to go back to sleep if he did have those nightmares again, had to be distracted by something, I wanted it was fine.  
took a book and began to read it ... but then got bored and left it on her bedside table.

He tried to get up again to turn on the TV, but a chill stopped him.

There was only one option.

He lowered the blinds from which he could see Ralph, closed the windows, turned off the light and tucked the blankets.

Feel dirty for once there was gonna kill him and now needed to vent.

Visualized Ralph and his hands were introduced in his boxers

Think your friend stroking his own member reduced the space around him to nothing.

The arcades were immediate.

Felix was writhing in the sheets delirious pace of his hand.

Her body arched violently indicating the approaching completion.

Increased speed and his eyes clouded because of her tears of pleasure.

Palpitations member of his brain and he arrived with a final groan, essentially bolted staining his abdomen.

He enjoyed the posterior tingling in every part of your body.

With a pitiful effort crawled across the bed to the window, opened it to feel fresh air ...

- STOP spy! -

- UAAHG! - Felix did not expect anyone expected and less to Ralph, panic jumped back and stood with his head on the ground and his whole body in bed.

He got back to the window.

- Do not spying Ralph .. and do please keep your voice down, all sleep-

- I see -

- Of course you see me, man with binoculars coke-

- What ... binoculars? - Ralph threw the glass to one side

- Uggh ... really it's cold out there ... -


	3. Chapter 3

Felix awoke with a slight "Crack" out of his neck.  
Eventually the dream had expired on the fourth chair, stretched his arms as he walked to the bathroom.  
was too cold even for early, though not surprising being in full December, yet the temperatures had never dropped below 20 degrees.  
opened the tap and set out to achieve a round soap on the right on a shelf placed at the edge of the window.  
Interestingly every time I did that I could see the piles of bricks and grass surrounding the rear of the building, but this time were blank, probably some script had stopped working a few meters left empty by grass or thought it best to set and check that it was actually snow.  
'This must be Dad thing ... -  
. And so it was  
. The only characters who had access to the internal code of the machines to fix glitches or add items were the Original Avatars or over 50 years  
Felix's father was a successful primary arcade era, hence make the sequel Repairs Felix Jr. directed at children.  
When people forgot they were exposed in the museum SEGA unplugged, he and game characters escaped and were wandering many classrooms and learning from other games, this was the cause of Turbo tried the same to unseat Road Lancer and almost discovered the reality humans, since they were not looked back as survivors legends disconnection, took exile and rarely publicly appeared, became "ghosts" that occasionally went to help out, in fact, the night after the premiere of Repairs Felix Jr. Father and son met in Tapper's and Felix received the original hammer his father he goes of his son.  
, always does the same, it comes without warning, leaves no message ... at least I could stay a few days ... you know my number aah building ... I wonder how far to the Day 25 -  
The repairman went to the kitchen to look at the calendar with pictures of kittens builders.  
Meanwhile, Gene thanked circuits for that "unexpected snow" that cried out for a statue in honor of Felix and maybe a party to welcome the Christmas, it took a few minutes to gather all nicelanders, told them of his new crazy idea that would satisfy his idol.  
could not be further from the truth.  
Felix had entered the tub for a relaxing bath yet "purified" from the night before.  
repairman sighed as his limbs numbed, glanced out the window a few seconds.  
Le wake would have liked saying "Ralph look, it's snow! "With Brown at his side, but I knew I think that kind of thing just depressed.  
has lost his sight in the ceiling, sighed again and remembered the medallion that brought Ralph the other afternoon.  
slightly She pursed her eyebrows, that his friend had found someone crumbled completely his idea of getting back "together" or that old way.  
only two with no one else, nothing mattered more than to feel warmly every word you speak Ralph.  
already told looked like the recreational closed, if everything disappear, if the entire planet was reduced to ashes.  
Ralph and him only.  
- Ralph alone and I ... uh ...? EING -! poor blushed so just pass by the mind, covered her shameless head slowly sinking to the bottom of the tub grluuuun second, that person suddenly rose, with a thoughtful face I find out who the hell ... -  
Someone shouted.  
- ... What was that - Felix went to the window and watched as the nicelanders fleeing a walking piece of snow.  
- A monster! - Diana repeatedly dodged the aforementioned "monster" as he entered the lobby of the building  
- Help! - Gene and Navy officer running figure eight crashing every two laps, others threw snowballs for protection.  
monster made sounds choppy. Gene saw the opportunity to bring him down with bulldozers, rose again and pushed him against a pile of bricks unstable crushed instantly.  
The blue-eyed appeared at the door of the building.  
- Sparks ... What the hell happened here? -  
- Thanks to the scripts, Felix, that thing was attacking us  
- Has anyone seen Mary - All looked anxious in all directions  
- Already happened ... -. Mary peered timidly from the roof of the building  
's shared nicelanders a sigh of tranquility  
Felix slowly approached the monster ... removed some snow that began to be obscured, continued to withdraw until the hair appeared followed by crushing his face that looked almost purple.  
- RALPH -  
- With that he was ... -  
- RALPH FRIEND RESPONDS! PLEASE ...! Help me! - Felix withdrew all the snow that covered Ralph and pulled her clothes  
- Felix ... he is well, has more lives-Gene put his hand on the shoulder of repairman with a quiet smile  
- No, it is not, look ! - Some stubs flickered devastating pixelated.

'I remove this part ... no, not going to do anything - The nicelanders looked puzzled Felix  
As much as it pained him now was to use patterns programming if Ralph wanted to get there - If they do nothing - felt restful several stitches in the throat - if they do nothing ... the game could stall ... he occupies enough memory on the internal disk and you know what that means-Gene calmly looked at Felix.  
- I hear you, but you're too nice to him after what he did in your party-  
- just ... take him down,  
- Felix - Gene came back - I admire the way where you are, do not keep a grudge despite all the times you've ruined your special occasions, you duty hero is sometimes so heavy-

- You heard boys take it to the basement 03 -  
Felix said nothing all the way, was too demoralized for using what grabbed the only important being in his life, he hated himself for having fallen so low.  
's nicelanders dragged along with Felix the frozen the crippling body, empotraron with difficulty in the elevator.  
- What more can we do for you Felix? -  
- No, thank Gene ... -  
- Well, if you need something pick up the headset -  
- This is something to remember - Admiral looked eagerly to others  
- should make medals to commemorate the heroes like him - Diana added  
- three cheers for Felix! - The nicelanders cheered as the elevator closed.  
Felix was silent for a few seconds until the blandishments ceased to be heard.  
suddenly bit her bottom lip as her body contracted desolate.  
I wanted to hit something, anything to stop feeling so miserable.  
They reached the basement 03 (actually it was a spa) VIP reserved exclusively for him.  
lowered the key current and all lit up.  
dragged Ralph to the largest bathtub and began to remove his clothes but not before shoes and open the tap hot water.  
's atmosphere became warm.  
's skin Ralph gave way to a healthier color, Felix sighed as he finished removing the bottom but his heart leaped as he saw the body thoroughly devastating.  
Much to his surprise, Ralph was being in top form, 30 years of demolition had bricks bearing fruit, tilted his eyes and giggled mischievously  
His pants were becoming too tight (because of the humidity in the room of course) and decided to stop to take this babosear bother changing clothes and a towel.  
A moment of silence filled the room.  
slowly approached Felix Ralph could not remember when was the last time the two had been alone in the same room, longed for those moments came ... more while looking at his chest and climbed up to meet face to face. I wanted so much to stay that way until eternity.  
memories flooded him and could not help shedding tears for being a few inches of it and still not feel close, it was like looking after a cabinet bottomless.  
buried his face against crushing while he sobbed.  
took his face in his hands with a poor breath and so slowly closed his eyes melting while kissing tenderly Ralph.  
Tears turned to flood his eyes uncontrollably falling to the rhythm of the tremor in his little body.  
was away slowly Tan and decided to stop having more damage at moments that would never happen to him.  
was available to remove the red suit but a small bump protruding from his pocket, slipped his hand through the fabric and pulled the middle medallion melted the day before.  
Felix felt threatened, he tried his hand close strong to break ... but his strength failed, but he was not the thing represented something painful for him.  
Was the food area was opened the freezer pulling badly and turned the medallion with Ralph.  
When finished undressing reached a gel with which he covered his whole body.  
He pulled a mini stairs and proceeded to wash his hair.  
Ralph had an unexpected soft touch on his head, was sufficiently striking to get a little smile on Felix completely forgetting that the gel had just cast his companion had the scent most hated by the demolition.  
- CHOCOLATE! HAA! - Ralph jolted awake when his nose noticed the horrible smell.  
- Uah! - Felix was caught so fast that was held by both hands above the head of Ralph.  
- What the hell ... where am I? - The Bust was too stunned million questions while he went through his head.  
- Oug .. -  
- Huh? Felix? ..? -  
- Oug ... uuuhg-gu ...  
- Felix-Ralph turned on himself when he heard his friend but did not see anywhere, where are you -?  
- uhaha-Uhh ...

- Here arrives here ... hahahaha Hahahaha -  
Ralph finally realized - What are you doing up there and that's so funny -  
- .. hahah iiiih You'll forgive me ... but ... is your hair aahahahaahhaha-...  
- What's with him? -  
- It tickles uhhuh -  
- What ... how ...? - When Ralph got up from the smell of chocolate Felix lost towel covering her bottom and was tied with nothing on her head -. ARGH! NO - Ralph instinctively jerked and poor Felix hit the water with a sad "Plodf" - Felix! Do not drown! Hell ... -  
The devastating saw the blue-eyed disappear in the foam.  
- Felix Ua - He pushed all he could with his big hands as he looked puzzled white background, a jet suddenly alerted him on his back.  
- Lost! Hahaha -  
- Felix -  
- Ehe - Felix dedicated a good-natured smile  
- Hell ... not do that again - Ralph patted his face - ... I thought you had crushed - The devastating sighed looking annoyed Felix - if anything happened to you ... -  
The Repairer smiled sadly, Ralph knew he cared about "Not in that way," but he did, he knew his heart was huge and full of warmth, but due to nicelanders never showed somehow ... not to mention deeply sensed that he understood that the two were in a similar situation but none has dared to talk about it.  
- Whatever you do always treat me like a monster ... -  
Ralph ... -  
- You heard aah .. -  
Ralph ... - Felix approached him - they just follow the program ... and I know that is hateful but you can not change ... -

Felix closer and put his hand on Ralph  
- nobody may see it but that behind the man who takes bricks is a amazing and unique person and it is true that at times how these demonstrate that you are a good without a medal, just being you-  
- Q-ue ... dijistes ... e - Ralph was not expecting that and with strange face for not finding something appropriate to respond.  
- Okay, this time I let you lead! - Felix dived while haunted the dark and I threw water while it does not quite porcesar his last words.  
Ralph shook his head and sonrrió.  
passed some time are splashing as children when exhausted their energies decided to end what had originally started do Felix, soap.  
Upon long bath Ralph decided it was time to go to prepare for the last meeting of evil before Christmas day, thanked Felix and searched his clothes in the dryer.  
- Need help cleaning this ? - asked as he finished putting on his red suit  
- still Needless thanks -  
- All right, see you -  
- If ... - Felix looked away closing his smile  
- Hell ... -  
- Uh What ? -  
- I can not find the medallion ... Remember when I showed you yesterday? It was cookie bottom rope chewing mint and spicy-  
- P-as ... no .. I-  
- Must have lost between bricks-  
- Ah ... -  
Thank you for everything Felix Chao See you later!  
-P-ee ... -  
Ralph disappeared behind the elevator doors.  
...-Sparks -  
Felix scratched his head and trudged toward the fridge.  
pulled the medallion and tried to decipher the lyrics, but left it as impossible and a gentle touch of his hammer repaired.  
"'re my hero," you said with white frosting on a pink background and on the reverse "By Ralph and Vanellope."  
- Vanellope ...? -


End file.
